The Wise Blade
by Werebane
Summary: A few changes to the battle on the bridge and a few othe AU changes at that. Naruto/Female. NO OTHER CONFIRMED PARINGS. Strong but not super Naruto and more importance is placed on the feudal lords. Please Read & Review. Thanks!
1. The Battle for Wave!

The Kyubii was; in most respects a deity – it's power was unimaginable, able to exert inconceivable forces to bring about it's will, yet it was defeated by a human. A human who hadn't had a blood-line; an ordinary human had beaten it the Kyubii, Lord of the Bjiuu. Yet as the nine-tails, as the pure elemental force of the Kyubii he had been little more than an animal, unable to think beyond the all-engulfing rage that had consumed him but with a host he was so much more – his mind spinning in so many directions that he held no one thought for more than a second.

Within this sea of unknown, unimaginable thought a single one leapt to the fore with surprising clarity - Naruto Uzimaki could not die; could not be allowed to die for he gave the fox all he was, in a way he was the fox just as the fox was born out of his thoughts. The fox was grateful to the blonde for giving him more than primordial rage.

So were the Kyubii's thoughts as he gave Naruto his Ckarkra; the fox's thoughts were of protecting the boy who was a father, mother, teacher and most importantly protector to him. The sheer power of the fox's chakra destroyed Haku's mirrors in an instant, sending slivers of ice out in all directions. Naruto was fully aware as the orange chakra spilled out in the form of a one tailed fox; engulfing him with power and he simply pointed his hand towards Haku who went flying backwards and smashed into the stonework of bridge, not hard enough to kill her but enough to take her out of the fight.

Zabuza and Kakashi both turned in an almost synchronized movement, both looking at Naruto and both feeling just what his chakra was.

"A Jinchurriki who can control their beast to such an extent is remarkable" Zabuza said, his eyes showing relief at the fact that Haku was still alive. Kakashi simply replied with a noncommittal grunt and looked wide eyed as Naruto strode slowly forward and spoke **"You! Zabuza; you hurt my precious people, you hurt your own precious people! Haku was never meant to be a cold blooded killer and neither were you! You buried it beneath all your bravado and your attempts to convince yourself that you were evil. Is this what you want for Haku Zabuza!"**

Naruto's speech had forced Zabuza to his knees and he was sparred any reason to reply when a high, whiny voice interrupted "So the 'Demon of the Mist' was nothing more than a toothless baby. Your pathetic apprentice lies dead and the bridge builder is still alive. Kill them then destroy this pathetic village men!"At which the shinobi saw the army of ronin and bandits behind Gato. They numbered around two hundred and the ninja would have had no problem but they were exhausted and the Kyubii's power had faded.

The army charged with a ferocious battle cry; however it's charge was halted when many of their number went down screaming, clutching arrows or crossbow bolts that had thundered into them and lodged themselves in the bandit's chests. Inari stepped out of the mist leading an army of villagers though they were still outnumbered at least two to one.

"Perhaps some reinforcements might be in order" Said Naruto with a fox-like grin, forming the Ram seal he shouted "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" and from a cloud of smoke a third army of identical orange clad blondes.

The two forces met halfway down the bridge; clashing in a great maelstrom of swords against pitchforks, scythes against spears, kunai and shuriken against men who had never fought a shinobi before and never would again.

The army of shadow clones utterly annihilated whatever they came into contact with, killing with kunai to the eyes and shuriken to the neck and countless other ways to kill a human being with small metal weapons. The villagers were fighting with a burning desire to protect their homes and loved ones but they were being slowly overwhelmed by the grizzled experience of Gato's veteran force. Kakashi, Zabuza and Sakura entered the fray at this point; causing Gato's army to begin to rout. That was when the sound of iron-shod hooves was audible over the sounds of battle.

The cavalry from the Land of Rocks – though luckily no ninja – numbered around five hundred in total and were bounding down the main road of the village; they were headed straight for Team Seven and their allies. "Kid; pick up my sword and do what it tells you! Now's not the time to argue you are the only one with enough chakra to pull this off!" Zabuza barked his instructions out with something approaching panic colouring his voice.

Naruto picked up the Kubriki Houcho and felt a strange feeling of power wash over him. Making a siring of one-handed seals as though something else was telling him how Naruto breathed in and exhaled and a burst of wind so powerful in blew the first through to third ranks of cavalry away completely though it was still not enough to stop the cavalry's charge. Not even blinking at the destruction he had wroughtNaruto formed yet more seals, again they were one handed, and spat what seemed to be gigantic bullets of wind from his mouth. All seventeen wind bullets fired hit their mark and left grisly remains of man and beast.

The army of shadow clones and villagers charged as the cavalry halted; then began their charge again as the ninja joined the fray; Naruto was swinging Kubriki Houcho like a twig, carving a path of destruction trough the cavalry that left naught but destroyed bodies in it's wake. Kakashi had taken a soldier pill and shouted "Fire style: Flame Dragon" after performing a series of hand signs. The great dragon of flame descended on the horses and an entire section of the enemy army routed.

Naruto saw the archers just a second before they opened fire on Haku; who had just awoken from Naruto's blow. Zabuza saw them at the same time and was on his way there in under a second; he wasn't fast enough but he managed to get Haku out of the line of fire with only five arrows sticking out of his back.

Naruto was there almost immediately but even he knew that their was no hope for Zabuza – the long arrows had hit his vitals. "Haku..." at that point Zabuza stoped to cough up some blood. "Haku you are everything to me; you are like a daughter, please listen to me. Please live Haku, this is my last wish." He paused again to look at Naruto and this time he addressed Naruto "Naruto; take my sword and protect her. Take up the Kubriki Houcho and protect her. Please." Zabuza looked so desperate to get some form of response. "I promise you Zabuza, that's my nindo. To never go back on my promises." Naruto said that with such conviction in his voice that all who heard couldn't help but feel inspired.

Sasuke wasn't dead it turned out; only unconscious. Naruto, Haku, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were heroes – the people of wave had organized a great celebration for the ninjas. A mass of fish and seafood was served on a collection of tables as Tazuna's entire village had attended. Kakashi had spoken of heroes and of legends, of sacrifices and freedom. Then the time for Naruto, the proclaimed 'Hero of the Waves', to speak.

" I can not give you your husbands, your fathers, your brothers that you have lost in the fight for freedom. I can give the next generation the ability to grow up in a land where the people are free, where they will prosper, where injustice and corruption will be naught but words in a history book. The land of the Waves will be free and we shall all live to see it. Please; show your thanks with me in remembrance of those who died to give this land hope, to give this land freedom! To give this land and its children the future they deserve! To give this brave land the courage to seize it's future from the grasp of tyranny! Join with me; in hope and sadness; in sorrow and the light of a brighter future!" Naruto simply raised his hand with the Kubriki Houcho drawn and most of the villagers simply raised whatever happened to be in their hands. But Naruto wasn't done "Inari; get ready!" and then explosions of multicoloured light showered over the celebration as the fireworks that were found in one of Gato's warehouses were used to celebrate his demise.

That night Naruto had wandered off to look at the night sky, but he spoke up when he heard faint footsteps behind him "It's beautiful isn't it Haku? You can't see this much in the sky from Konoha." Haku looked thoughtful and joined Naruto on the log, which sat in the centre of a small clearing in the woods the surrounded Tazuna's village, upon which he sat. Haku's heart was beating fatser than it ever had before and her checks were practically crimson, she didn't know why, she mustered her courage "Naruto what you said to Zabuza; is it true?" Haku asked, her voice desperate, "Of course Haku; you are one of my precious people. And my nindo is to always keep my word. I would never let you get hurt. Ever." He said this with such conviction, such an impassioned voice that Haku instantly knew why her heart was beating so fast, why she could her the thump, thump, thump of her pulse. She was in love with Naruto. It had hit her like a bombshell and she acted on it before either she or Naruto could blink.

Haku kissed Naruto; full on the lips. Neither had kissed anyone before (Sasuke didn't count) so they weren't skilled but they made up for it with enormous amounts of passion. They kissed for about a minute before 'coming up for air' and lying next to each other in the soft, slightly wet grass. "I love you" was uttered by both of them at the same time and Haku kissed Naruto again before lying back and falling asleep almost instantly.

Sakura led Sasuke by the hand as they passed Naruto and Haku's sleeping forms and Sakura look genuinely pleased for her teammate as she and Sasuke shared a similar experience to the two of them in a different clearing, although Sasuke hadn't had a clue Sakura supposed that made sense as losing one's entire family did that to you.

Kakashi had seen the sleeping forms of his students and Haku, he smiled and decided that perhaps Minato would be proud. Sakura was already changing Sasuke and Naruto was already stacking up the accolades even at his young age. He surposed in hindsight he and Rin might have had a chance; if only he'd given her one she might not have… It was best not to think about that he decided. Still Naruto deserved so much after all, their was a good reason he was 'The Hero of the Waves'.

The next morning Naruto and Haku arrived at Tazunas house before Sasuke and Sakura (Though they didn't know it). Kakashi greeted them at the door with his eyes showing his amusement. "Already figuring out the perks of being a hero eh Naruto?" Kakashi said with an eye smile

"You're an idiot Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto replied in a light, humorous voice.

"You two didn't happen to see Sasuke and Sakura did you? I last saw them running off hand in hand in the direction you two were." Kakashi sounded genuinely inquisitive though they both knew he was faking when he started laughing at the dumbstruck faces.

A few hours later they turned up, sporting sheepish grins on their faces, Kakashi had a little talk with Sakura and she came out blushing furiously. Tsunami had a great laugh at the couples expense after their one-eyed teacher explained the situation. Tazuna was hung-over and spent the entire morning in bed grumbling about nothing. Kakashi had flirted shamelessly with Tsunami and she had lapped it up, causing much eye-rolling on Team Seven, Inari and Haku's part with Inari blushing furiously whenever his mother opened her mouth in front of Kakashi even if it was about something mundane like a the cracked windowsill on the second floor.

"Take one of these cards each" Kakashi was standing in a clearing with Team Seven, Haku simply sat on a thick branch and laughed quietly. It was around one o' clock and after a hearty lunch courtesy of Tsunami they had set out. "Channel you chakra into this card; only a little bit Naruto!" Team Seven did as their teacher instructed and Sakura's paper soaked itself almost instantly, Sasuke's card was crumpled before he – or anyone could blink and Naruto's card sliced itself into about a billion pieces.

"Well that's fortunate; Haku could you take Sakura and tell her a little about Suiton, Sasuke, Naruto come with me! And bring that sword." Naruto and Sauke ran after Kakashi with Naruto hefting up the Kubriki Houcho and stoping in his tracks after he heard what could only be described as a voice in his head. _"Use Shadow Clones Naruto; you will remember whatever they learn after they are dispelled"_.

Naruto quickly caught up and soon they arrived at another clearing and Kakashi stoped and explained some basic Futon and Raiton exercises. Grinning, Naruto created around two hundred shadow clones and they left a tree without leaves as they all started to concentrate on cutting that stupid leaf in two.

Sometime later Naruto and Sasuke hand managed it, through both of them 'cheating' vigorously.

"Now Naruto," Kakashi paused to take out a freshly written scroll; then he continued "This scroll contains instructions for Futon: Gale Wind Palm and Futon: Great Breakthrough; make sure to use as many shadow clones as you can and I'll come and see how you're doing in about half an hour." Naruto ran off too a different clearing and created enough shadow clones too fill it.

"Hmm… let's see what Kakashi-sensei has in store." Naruto said as he unfurled the scroll.

_**Futon: Gale Wind Palm**_

_**Rank: C**_

_**Description: The user channels wind chakra into their palms and releases it in a straight line. The damage caused depends on how much chakra is used in the jutsu. This can also be used in Taijutsu using more precise and powerful bursts to coincide with physical attacks. May be used in either and 'blunt' or 'sharp' variations.**_

_**Futon: Great Breakthrough**_

_**Rank: C**_

_**Description: Breathing air and wind chakra into their lungs the user exhales and emits a powerful gust of wind that can be used to divert projectiles or even enemies.**_

_**Be careful with using anymore than the minimal amount of chakra with this technique as their can be some backlash.**_

The jutsu's in themselves were simple applications of basic elemental and shape moulding of chakra, however they seemed a bit off. He learnt them with little trouble and then started too experiment with wind chakra however his sensei interrupted to inquire how he was doing.

"Naruto! You seem to have those two down so I thought I'd come and tell you that Haku has a lesson prepared on stealth and evasion and she'd very much like you to attended." Kakashi said this quite fast, though not at a ridiculous pace, and Naruto simply watched as Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "Damit!" Naruto exclaimed at the thought that Kakashi hadn't taught him the shushin yet, that he thought, would impress the Konohamaru corps as well as the Old Man Hokage.

Haku's 'lesson' appeared to be a game where Team Seven had to work together to evade a large group of villagers in the forest and retrieve Kakashi's Icha-Icha paradise book, which Haku had filched earlier. They had accomplished this , though not without some close calls. Then Haku had made them run it from different starting points as a race with a training kunai to take out 'guards' with, the villagers were amicable to this as they also had training kunai to make themselves feel better. Naruto had not needed the kunai as his days of out stealthing the ANBU after pranks had actually proved useful and he had won, with Sakura coming second as she had simply attacked every guard she found and discarded every notion of stealth, Sasuke had come last having also not needed the kunai but having taken it much slower than Naruto.

They had a meal with the villagers then headed back to Tazuna's house where Haku had announced she would move her bedroll into Naruto's room and that Sakura could manage to sleep on her own. This had caused Kakashi to giggle pervertedly and for an ice senbon to land just bellow a very sensitive area. Naruto had of course approaved of the idea and decided that in the future Haku would make all decisions about sleeping arrangements, as she made good ones.

They had dinner and headed up to bead after Kakashi had showed them how to file a complicated mission report such as the one the mission to wave had forced him to write. Naruto had a great laugh till Kakashi had said that they would all be forced to write one as missions as important as this one had been, and still was, demanded.

Haku looked around the room; it was bare and wooden but it had a large window overlooking the forest and since it was one the second floor and faced towards the sea it had a nice view and at night you could here the waves coming in. The only light was from the moon, which while it wasn't full it was large.

Haku asked Naruto "What do you intended to do with me once we get to Konoha?" Naruto had thought for a second before replying " I'll ask the Old Man Hokage if you can stay; he'll say yes I'm sure Haku! He's the best!" Naruto had replied, pride in his eyes as he had talked about the Sandaime. Haku had smiled and said that if the Hokage knew Naruto that well she was sure it would work. Halu was, of course, completely unsure that she would even get past the gate – after all she had a Kekai Gengai.

"Naruto; how do they treat bloodlines in Konoha?" Her tone made it seem as if it was an innocent question but it was nothing of the sort

"They treat them like their the best thing ever; see Haku that's why I'm sure they'll yet you cause you've got a really powerful one; right?" Naruto had said this with all his usual optimism and cheeriness but it reassured Haku, not greatly but a bit.

She moved her bedroll over to Naruto and hugged him and they talked in hushed voices late into the night of many things ranging from serious topics such as which famous ninja they liked and ideas for jutsu to sillier stuff such as placing bets on how much sake they could drink before being drunker than Tazuna was at all times. At the talk of sake Haku grined and raced downstairs; moving silently and coming back fast with a jug of sake and two saucers.

They had gotten drunk and their whispered discussion had turned into who was stronger; The Yondaime Hokage or Mizukage, Naruto had of course backed the Yondaime when Haku had pulled the 'demon-hitty-thing' card, she was _very_ drunk at this point, Naruto hap pointed out the Yondaime beat the Kyubii; this had shut Haku up till they changed the topic.

Haku had started kissing Naruto, though not very well having missed him entirely several times, for some arcane reason and ended up with her shirt off for reasons only known to her at the time before Kakashi stepped in to protect his meagre reputation as a sensei.

The next day the training focused on Taijutsu and once again Haku took Sakura aside and Kakashi began to teach Sasuke how to intergrate his bloodline in close quarters combat and started to teach Naruto what little he knew of the Gale Wind Palms use in Taijutsu saying that it was used more in Suna.

After about two hours Kakashi told them to spar with only what they'd learned. Sasuke and Naruto had found a good, large clearing and Kakashi had shouted for them to start and Naruto had charged and fired of a dozen bursts of wind but Sasuke had dodged them all and sent a kick at him; Naruto had blocked and Sasuke twisted to dodge a return blow from Naruto almost before he had threw it. Jumping back the two combatants began to circle each other til Naruto burst into action and launched bursts of wind from his palms at seemingly random angles and Sasuke was caught by one in his shoulder and he was thrown back just as another hit him in his chest and another and another and another in a relentless rain of blows though they were not at full strength and blunted.

Sasuke finally had some small respite from the relentless rain of blows, he was lying in the grass and the pain was immense; his vision blurry and he was dragging himself along the ground and his Sharingan was gone from his eyes, with an immense effort he lifted himself up and raised his fits in a determined manner and reactivated his Sharingan.

"Sasuke; You can't win. You have already sarted to rely on the your bloodline to predict an opponent but that won't always work; it happened then and it will happen again, and besides, perhaps you should look down!" Naruto delivered all of that obviously pre-prepared speech with a stoic look on his face until the end when he had a very Naruto grin on his face. Almost fox-like.

Sasuke did look down and saw a smoke bomb about to go off between his legs and Kakashi behind him. It went off and the sound of Ninjas jumping trees could be heard along with roaring laughter and Kakashi's strange laugh that seemed to be as amused as the man got.

Naruto was proud of that prank, sure it was wasteful but he had a large supply of smoke bombs and the look on Sasuke's face had been priceless, plus Kakashi-sensei agreed with him and that, Naruto decided, sealed the deal. He headed back to the house and Haku ambushed him and started to chase him, Naruto having seen the look on her face had decided it wasn't good, so he ran. Haku did catch him though and told him that 'it was a test' and she hadn't enjoyed the tickling she'd given him.

That night; Kakashi received a message from the mouth of one of his dogs that looked utterly exhausted, having sprinted from Wave to Konoha, that contained a message from the Hokage that read as follows

_Dog_

_I have sent a genin team commanded by my son Asuma to help protect Tazuna and mop up the some of the remnants of Gato's organization. I have also sent two ANBU squads under the command of Neko to deal with the Iwa pressance._

_Monkey_

_**A.N. The somewhat OOCness of Sasuke is a major point of chapter two so don't be two worried. Please review; come on it won't hurt you :)**_

**_Jutsu List as used by Naruto and acknolwged by him. (No Kubiriki Hocho state)_**

_**Futon: Gale Wind Palm**_

_**Rank: C**_

_**Description: The user channels wind chakra into their palms and releases it in a straight line. The damage caused depends on how much chakra is used in the jutsu. This can also be used in Taijutsu using more precise and powerful bursts to coincide with physical attacks. May be used in either and 'blunt' or 'sharp' variations.**_

_**Futon: Great Breakthrough**_

_**Rank: C**_

_**Description: Breathing air and wind chakra into their lungs the user exhales and emits a powerful gust of wind that can be used to divert projectiles or even enemies.**_

_**Be careful with using anymore than the minimal amount of chakra with this technique as their can be some backlash.**_


	2. Traning and a New Foe!

A.N. Things should become clear at the end of the chapter

Theme song for Naruto vrs Toshiko fight Preliator – Two Steps From Hell (Genre – 'Epic')

"_And in the end we are the same; you and I"_

Team seven, plus Haku, were sitting on a log near Tazuna's house eating a lunch prepared by Tsunami after a long morning of training in which Naruto and Sasuke had fought to a draw with Kakashi deciding to end the fight after half an hour and not even one hit had been landed by either opponent. It was Sakura who saw team ten first; she stood and waved and they waved back and even Shikamaru ran towards team seven.

Kakashi and Asuma stood a few meters apart and exchanged what appeared to be a bunch of meaningless gibberish so fast that none of the genin caught anything that had been said. The two jonin then smiled and Asuma walked over to the genin who were excitedly telling each other of what they had done in the last few weeks.

"So Sakura" Ino began; then pausing to look at the way Sasuke and Sakura sat before she continued " You won; I suppose so we are no longer rivals then?" Ino had a strange look on her face – glad for her best friend and rival but sad for herself at the same time. "You bet Ino!" Sakura had a giant grin on her face and Sasuke looked to be barely containing his laughter. Naruto began to describe what had happened in wave in his usual animated way, but leaving some events deliberately vague, and Haku burst out laughing when he said that an unknown person had snuck into Tazuna's sake stores one night.

Shikamaru was puzzled when his team received a C-rank mission to reinforce team seven and help with what the Hokage described 'moping up', while Shikamaru had heard of the concept it would mean that Team Seven had done an fairly serious mission beyond fresh genin straight out of the academy, now that he had heard the story he had a few doubts about certain aspects of the story. He asked Asuma about his doubts but was simply told that it wasn't Asumas secret to tell.

Another thing than made the young genin suspicious was the fact that it was fairly obvious Gato would hire Ninjas and the fact that his criminal empires dealings were the sort of thing Konoha's infiltration corps would have several agents in; yet a team of genin and their jonin sensei were deemed enough. Why? Why was Team Seven used? Why not the ANBU? All these questions planted enough seeds that Shikamaru would get up do something.

Naruto and Haku had been assigned to guard the bridge, while Haku watched the bridge Naruto summoned hordes of clones to accelerate the consturtion of the bridge by an insane amount while he himself practised water walking under the half-watchful eye of Haku. He eventually mastered the difficult technique and set himself to directing his clones.

The whole group was sitting around Tsunami's now much enlarged dinner table with dinner fresh from it's cooking by half of the now seated group after Tsunami had admitted that she needed some help after claiming the contrary for all the time the Konoha ninjas had been put up at her house. Inari amd Naruto were having an animated discussion.

"Naruto; I'm telling you that fish is the best food ever!" Inari said this while eating some fish, perhaps to prove his point.

"How could you say that Inari! Ramen is the best ever!" Naruto said this with his trademark foxlike grin, a clear indicator that some prank was afoot.

Just as everybody but Inari expected, for he was far too busy eating his dinner to notice Naruto's mischievous grin, a bucket full of fish fell onto Inari's head. The 'fish' were infact Naruto's clones that had transformed into the fish and bucket.

Inari looked at Naruto with such shock on his face that it was a complete surprise when he started to laugh with such vigour that everybody stoped trying not to laugh for Inari's sake and joined in.

* * *

Sakura stood in the middle of a clearing, panting heavily, as Haku gracefully made her way down to ground level from the tree on which she had been perched

"Let's do this again Sakura; that was much better than last time. Ready to spar?" Haku's words carried an encouraging tone and Sakura broke out in a smile.

* * *

Sasuke stood in a newly created clearing of charred stumps and burning grass, his laboured breathing and the numerous small fires were the only sound in the clearing. He had seen the Rikari during the battle on the bridge and had tried to copy it. That hadn't worked out so well so he had created his own version and Sasuke thought that he had enough chakra for one last try. His hands flipped through hand seals at an amazing rate and he griped his hand in the familiar chidori fashion. The sound of roaring flames filled the clearing.

'I did it! Kakashi-sensei! I did it!" Naruto shouted this after one of his clones had finally popped that annoying water balloon; he had been trying all morning and all Kakashi did was eye-smile and nod slightly! Kakashi simply said "This rubber ball is the second stage Naruto. How are the other group doing?" Naruto dismissed a clone in some far off clearing and grinned.

"The clearing is significantly larger now." Naruto said this with his trademark fox-like grin.

* * *

Asuma crouched on a sturdy branch of large tree that sat on the border between the camp he was observing and the forests of wave. The camp itself was quite large – large enough for two hundred people. The camps occupants were soldiers from Iwa , though a team of five genin led by a green chunin were also present – that was Iwa's standard war set-up though they had the traditional three genin led by a jonin teams for talented genin.

The tree Asuma was perched in was one of many perfectly positioned to listen in on the command tent and Asuma heard an _very_ interesting conversation.

"The Konoha team is to much for us to handle; espically now they have been reinforced by that second team." The voice that said this was deep and somewhat slow and was accented in a fashion not uncommon in southern Iwa.

"Commander; that Namikaze lookalike is the jinchuriki of the Kyubi – we have flee on sight orders for him" This voice was the voice of the chunin.

" WHAT! He's only a genin! Why do we have flee on sight orders for a twelve year old!" This voice was high pitched and spoke fast.

"Because he is more powerful than a kage. He is the vessel of a power so great that it could and did destroy entire countries by looking at them, that lieutenant, is why we have flee on sight orders for any Jinchuriki unless we have a team of experienced jonin and a seal master, or failing that a Kage." The slow, deep voice had spoken again.

Asuma made a hand signal and the ten porcelain-masked figures that were also perched in the trees dropped to the ground, silent as wraiths, and made their way towards the back of the tent. They drew their nodachi as one and moved to the very back of the tent. The strike would be surgical and precise; depriving the Iwa forces of their leaders and causing them to panic.

* * *

Wave country had many beaches and Sakura had made use of one far away from anybody to train. She stood on the sand, as the sun set into the horizon, and looked towards the sea as her hands flash through seals at such a speed that human eyes could not fully perceive it. This was one of her original jutsu's and she couldn't wait to see the faces of whoever faced it first.

Naruto and Kakashi had returned to Tazuna's house first; they were then followed by Sakura who enquired to the status of Sasuke to which Naruto and Kakashi said "Training with Haku". This was true to an extent though none of the group knew just what the two were doing.

* * *

"You know Sasuke; that jutsu is rather impressive" Haku said this while standing on a tree some twenty meters away. "But jutsu in themselves aren't everything." Haku was now standing next to Sasuke who hadn't even seen her move, his muscles tensed, and Haku spoke once more "But I can teach you what is most important to a ninja like you."

"And what would that be Haku?" Sasuke enquired

"Speed."

The next day it was decided that Team 7's genin, not Haku or Kakashi who disappeared together off on some mission, were to guard the bridge that day. Team 10 wanted to do something other than sit on a bridge looking at the sea all day. Team 7 set off and were at the bridge in fifteen minutes.

* * *

Five figures ran in the forests of wave; hoping from tree to tree as shinobi did, they were almost at their destination. They walked towards the nearly complete bridge with one purpose in mind. Revenge.

"It's quite a boring job guarding this bridge isn't it Sakura?" Naruto said with a hint of that unstoppable boredom that one gets when one sits around doing nothing for any period of time.

"Naruto!" Sakura had jumped when she heard Naruto speak. "Don't sneak up on me like that." Then Sakura noticed Naruto's hands; he was making the Konoha hand signals for five-enemies-forest-Iwa-genin. Sakura kept her face calm and continued to speak casually with Naruto then she made the hand signal for source-?. Naruto replied with the hand sign for the Shadow Clone jutsu.

Naruto felt the slight distortion of the air, which was often the only warning you would get before a kunai came screaming at you, Naruto pulled Sakura down and raised his sword in a motion which bellied it's massive size to block the kunai that had been thrown by one of the five genin that were descending from the trees.

"That blonde brat with the Kubriki Houcho is mine! The rest are up to you, you bunch of useless cowards." The one that said this was tall for a fresh genin, she had medium length dark red hair, was wearing dark pants and a sleeveless ANBU style body armour – however her most distinguishing feature was the zanbouto hefted over her shoulder. The sword was long and made of dark grey steel with a black and blue handle and no guard, a long, golden sash was tied onto the end of the handle.

Naruto simply charged the girl and their swords met with the sound of ringing steel and the sight of sparks flying. They exchanged a few probing blows before sprinting off towards the end of the bridge, exchanging quick blows as they began to accelerate. Naruto stopped suddenly and thrust his sword out; the Iwa genin raised her sword horizontally and as the swords smashed together she vaulted over the clashing blades and launched a kick towards Naruto's head. Naruto ducked the kick and replied by launching a heavy blow, with his sword, at the Iwa genin's head but she blocked with his own zanbouto.

They jumped back and began to circle each other; it was then the Iwa genin opened her mouth.

"My name is Tahiko; I must kill you – for you have besmirched Iwa's honour but I hope that this fight shall be one of honour – unlike your cowardly theft of the Kubriki Houcho!" Tahiko said this with an unearthly fire in her eyes.

"Cowardly theft! My sword was freely given. Why do you threaten those precious to me for your pride! Why do you fight for honour; instead of fighting for those precious to you?" Naruto's charisma was in full force when he said this but Tahiko merely replied

"I fight to protect. I fight to protect the honour of Iwa." Her eyes held that indoctrinated fire yet again as she said this.

"Does your pride and lust for glory blind you to the truth?" Naruto's voice was quieter now, filled with something that resembled pity.

"What truth?" Tahiko had faltered and she had stoped circling.

"That you are weak." Naruto had already raised his blade he moved faster than any there could perceive and Tahiko's sword was missing most of it's blade. The top half of the blade hit the bridge just after Naruto returned to his original position.

"You fight for a cause that is ultimately rooted in darkness. You fight not for the people precious to you but for the pride of cripples who fight from their thrones. This is why you are weak. I don't want to fight you; I don't want to hurt you. But if you threatn my friends, my precious people I will fight you! I will kill you! I promise you one thing if you hurt my precious people. Death. " Naruto faced Tahiko and raised his sword, settling into a fighting stance.

Tahiko charged at Naruto, pure rage in Tahikos eyes, Naruto raised his hand, as if to show Tahiko his palm, then he spoke "Futon: Gale Wind Palm". Tahiko's shoulder exploded outwards and she flew backwards and smashed into the concrete of the bridge.

Sakura stood, kunai in her right hand, facing two Iwa genin. The two genin were similar looking yet not similar enough to be twins '_Perhaps siblings?'_

"_**They look weak, now crush them Sakura!"**_ Inner Sakura replied with her usual bloodthirstiness. The two male genin were of medium height and had short, wavy brown hair and dark brown, almost black eyes – they also had simmlar faces yet what truly separated them was the fact that one was almost a head taller than the other.

The short one was the first to speak "Step aside girlie; you don't look old enough to die." His voice was heavily accented with a rural Iwa accent.

"The blood of dozens of Iwa's soldiers lies on my hands – why don't you run home to your mother before she gets a dead body instead of a son." Sakura replied, while her reply sounded intimidating in her head her twelve year old voice _did_ hamper it a small bit.

Sakura threw the kunai she had been holding at the Iwa genins's general direction and it, unsurprisingly, missed. "Hahaha! What was that girlie! The blood of dozens. What a joke." The short one again – his comrade seemed to be the silent.

The short one drew a kunai and charged at Sakura with arrogance in his eyes that showed just how much he had under estimated Sakura. He closed in on her and then when he was no more than five meters away from her, for she still hadn't moved, his head was violently removed from his shoulders and a fountain of blood flew from his neck.

The tall one looked agape at what Sakura had wrought, his eyes telling him something his brain would not believe. "You bitch! You killed my brother; prepare to die you fucking pink haired brat!" The tall one had the same accent and his words were certainly laced with enough anger. He drew two shuriken, throwing one at Sakura's wire slicing it in half, and charged while throwing the other shuriken at Sakura, who dodged.

The short one ran straight into a second wire which had also been connected to kunai but high enough to pass over the short one's head and hit only the taller genin. The taller genin however crumbled to dust the instant his head was removed from his neck.

Shit. Sakura had miscalculated and it was to be a prolonged battle after all.

* * *

"You have made one fatal error Naruto. You assume I fight with my sword because that is what I am best at. That assumption is false. I fight with a sword because destroying everything in a ten mile radius is not what I am required to do; however today it is what Iwa requires of me. Namikaze." Toshiko spoke with regret; as if he was having a terrible inner battle. But what was that name she had said at the end? Namikaze? Did Toshiko think Naruto was related to the Yondaime? Their was no other explanation; just as their was no more time for thoughts.

Toshiko drew a kunai and cut her shirt, just over her heart, and reached in towards her chest. What followed could best be described as the sound of a roar so loud, so full of absolute hatred that all on the bridge stopped; mouths agape, wondering what unthinkable horror had been unleashed upon the world. Only Naruto did not stand still in horror – what he did was totally unexpected. He roared back.

Then came the explosion of red, daemonic chakra as the roaring demons forced as much chakra as would fit in their hosts coils. Naruto and Toshiko were both crouched, covered in the dark, blood red chakra that was the signature of the four tailed state; clutching their swords as they two were covered in the blood red cloak of chakra.

Naruto opened his hand and gathered the chakra of the Kyubi into the palm of his hand; clenching his fist; then opening it. The beam of pure daemonic chakra skimmed the surface of the bridge and headed straight for Toshiko who held her sword up and charged. The two Jinchuriki collided in a struggle both spiritual and physical as they fought for control of the swirling mass of chakra as Toshiko's blade and Naruto's beam clashed and Toshiko was forced backwards by the sheer force of Naruto's attack, who was slowly advancing towards Toshiko with murderous light in his eyes.

Toshiko steeped to the side of the beam of chakra and swept his sword at Naruto, releasing an arc of daemonic chakra at Naruto, who deflected the attack into the air, where it harmlessly dissipated. Toshiko opened his fist, which had been clenched as he was holding his sword one-handed, and in it was a heart made of ink. Toshiko crushed it in his fist and Naruto knew no more.

Naruto and Toshiko were standing in a room, half sewer, half palace, and there were two cages containing shadowed beasts that were shouting and roaring. The two genin stood across from each other, no longer in their tailed forms. That was when the amber spear appeared in Toshiko's hand; who then threw it at Naruto; that attack was followed by a flurry of earth jutsu a genin, and especially a jinchuriki, should be able to throw around, then Naruto realised that the Kubriki Houcho wasn't in his hand.

Then Naruto heard his voice; a voice he thought he would never hear again. Zabuza; and he was holding his sword.

"It's your mind Naruto; you can do anything – but so can he. However if you are what he expects, he will start to lose ground because he will be fighting his own mind as well as yours." Zabuza said this with what Naruto had always imagined as his 'teacher' tone.

"You aren't Zabuza are you?" Naruto asked

"No; I'm the Kubriki Houcho." The Zabuza look-alike smiled and spoke again "He can't hear me Namikaze."

Namikaze; that was it! Two three pronged kunai appeared in his hand, and he grinned. Naruto threw the knives and the fight changed; Naruto flew around the room; launching kicks and punches at Iwa genin, bones snapped and blood flew. Naruto kicked Toshiko in the back, smashing him into the ground and creating a crater. "This fight is over; Toshiko don't make me kill you!" Naruto truly didn't want to kill this jinchuriki but to protect his precious people; he would kill any that threatened them.

Then Toshiko was up and running for his seal and Naruto was there before him; Kubriki Houcho in hand and outstretched and Toshiko ran straight into it; impaling himself on Naruto's blade. He was run through; the massive zanbouto going straight through the adolescent jinchuriki's body.

_A young girl; dragging her feet on a dirt road in a street packed with smiling parents and gleeful children, for the first day of the academy has ended. She looks up, expecting to see looks of pride on their faces but he sees only hate, disdain and fear? Why would they fear her? _

_The girl is older now – she has focused herself; told herself that if she becomes a great ninja that everyone will respect her, that if she becomes the pride of the village everyone will look up to her. The Tsuchikage's words from his first day at the academy still ring in her head. "Uphold Iwa's honour, uphold her glory and you shall become a true shinobi of this village!"._

_She is a genin now – just another step on the road to becoming accepted. Her team, including hi … the only one who acepts him, she rembers his gentle kisses, how tight his hugs are, h cheerful laughter, his yells of celebration when she was put on the same team as Toshiko. _

_Her team is assigned as backup to a military expedition to wave. Top secret. The purpose – to kill the legacy of the Yondaime. They travel for days and end up having their sensei murdered; it is then when she meets her prisoner._

Toshiko opened her mouth, but blood is the only thing that came out, she then managed to speak

"Not so different after all; heh Naruto? All that crap about pride and honour being weak and were really the same deep down. Hell you and I are almost identical. And now their will be loved ones who will cradle a dying body; only they'll be wearing an Iwa headband. Does that make it acceptable to you Naruto? Does it!"

"No Toshiko; this isn't about headbands, or villages, or nations. This was about you threatening my precious people in a mad desire for revenge after we spared your life. Though I suppose that you are right about some of it; you and I are so very similar. That's the very reason why I couldn't let you win – I know what you'll be tempted to do, I know because it's what tempts me. To hurt those that looked down on you with the power you were given to protect them with. To unleash the fury of a Biju upon those those who have wronged you. You gave into revenge once, will you give in again? What about the next death? And the next?" Naruto's face was composed in a steely mask at the start of his speech but by the end the tears had started to fall.

Sasuke stood opposite a pair of Iwa genin, after they had jumped off the bridge as Naruto and Toshiko had fought Jinchuriki against Jinchuriki. They battle took place on the beach; Sasuke wanted to end this quickly as he knew Sakura might be in trouble – not to mention Naruto. The two genin were one male, the other female, both average looking and wearing standard shinobi clothes.

The two genin rushed for ward in perfect harmony, and Sasuke knew instantly that they were Taijutsu specialists however they were slower than him which would prove an interesting way to test his new jutsu. Activating his Sharingan; Sasuke started to make handseal but was interrupted by a kick to the face from the girl that sent him flying backwards – however he had started to form a plan already.

Sasuke ran; as fast as he could, away from them and they followed. Standard ninja response. That was their doom. Sasuke could do his new jutsu without hand seals but it required much more speed whereas the hand seals version could be done at a standstill. As soon as he had enough speed he thrust out his arms at the same time as they burst into flame and Sasukes mouth opened

"**Kanton: Konoha's Avenging Flame!" **The two Iwa genin were cut in half; their bdies already catching fire from the sheer heat of Sasuke's Jutsu.

**AN**

No Naaruto can't do the Hirashin. Yet. At the moment he can do it in his mind which is _very_ different to RL. Also a much more action packed chapter than last time; more charcter development next chap ter which is the last before chunin exams begin (And boy is the invasion of the leaf EPIC!)

Also just a warning – ANYONE can die in this fic.

_Werebane_

**NEW JUTSU LIST**

**Kanton: Konoha's Avenging Flame**

**Rank: A**

**Description:** This jutsu is Sasuke's version of the Rikari; while it has less forward power it releases a burst of white-hot fire as soon as the fist of flames hits something. This Jutsu creates a fist of flames and requires the user to run almost as fast as the Rikari. Can be dual wielded.


End file.
